narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:TrunX
CharaBox Ich habe mir mal was über legt mal könnte doch eine Vorlage für die Charakterbox mache die für jedes Land anders Farblich unterlegt ist ähnlich wie bei der Jedipedia. Ich habe aber von diesen Sache leider keine Ahnung. --Revan55 09:43, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :ja sowas würde gehen...hab mir sowas auch schon überlegt... eine box bei die Felder z.B. mission bei Zivilisten nicht mitanzeigt. Erinner mich bitte nächste woche, weil ich ab morgen aufn ausflug nach freiburg bin und des WE ned da bin! Gruß -= trunX=- 09:53, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::hier mit Erinner ich dich an die Charakterbox. --Revan55 08:32, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::danke bin scho dabei etwas zu basteln Gruß -= trunX=- 09:31, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) hallo Revan, leider ist jedipedia bei mir in der arbeit blockiert! aber mir würde sowas zusagen. Ich würde einen Steckbrief bauen der für alle Charaktere gilt und bei Ninjas müssten wir einen 2. machen. dann hätten wir auch die Informationen über einen Charakter schön aufgeteilt. Gruß -= trunX=- 12:54, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Es sied sehr gut aber ich hatte mir das so über legt das für jedes land eine andere Farbe um das Bild ist, bei Jedipedia sind Sith z.B. Rot und Jedi Besch so hat jede Gruppe ihre eigene Farbe. --Revan55 13:14, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::wieder was neues ^^ also des ist jetzt das rot für konohagakure von dem Bild. Ich würde für suna usw. auch die farben im bild nutzen. außerdem würde ich gerne für hauptcharaktere eine gecleantes bild benutzen. Gruß -= trunX=- 08:20, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::So hatte ich mir das gedacht ich würde ein kräftigeres Rot nehmen und man könnte das zeichen des Dorfes neben dem Namen machen. Hier sind meine vorschläge für die anderen Lander: (unten) und was hälst du davon auch eine Jutsubox zu machen? --Revan55 08:51, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :ok hab mal deine farbwahl angepasst!(Hab Sonstige mitgenommen) finde die farben schauen gut aus... :oben passt das dorflogo am besten hin. man müsste daraus nur ein png machen damit der hintergrund tranparent ist! :eine jutsubox kann man auch machen, aber eines nach dem anderen ^^ die farben bei der jutsubox dann nach elemente oder??? Gruß -= trunX=- 09:40, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich kann dazu nur eines sagen ich finde die Box richtig gut. --Revan55 10:15, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) wenn ich meinen senf auch dazu geben darf ich find die charakterbox richtig geil, ich denk aber der Ramen der charakterbox würde mit dickeren Strichen besser aussehen--Kasch 11:27, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :also hab jetzt des mal fertig...des einzige was is man muss die hintergrundfarben mitangeben. aber des dürfte nicht so schwer werden, da ich die farben in der Vorlage:Steckbrief hinterlegt habe. hier mal ein beispiel Itachi! (Das Trunx als name steht ist verständlich da auf meine Seite zeigt u. nicht auf Itachi Uchiha) :man müsste eventuell noch eine VOrlage für Zivilisten bauen oder? Gruß -= trunX=- 13:02, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hi Leute! Habt euch ja richtig Gedanken gemacht :) ! Allerdings muss ich leider sagen, dass ich das zu bunt finde... Klar machen die Farben alle Sinn, sie passen zu den Ländern/Gruppen, aber ich find das einfach ein bißchen over the top und wär eher dafür, das alles clean zu lassen und lediglich das Symbol des Landes neben den Namen zu packen. Vor allem da mit deinen Ländervorschlägen ja noch LANGE nicht alles abgedeckt ist!! Es gibt ja noch so viele kleine andere Länder und Gruppen... was ist mit den Hoshis (=Hoshigakure), und dem Teereich, und Otogakure...? Das sind jetzt die ersten, die mir so eingefallen sind, auf die Schnelle. Man müsste einfach viel zu viele Farbgruppen definieren, und für manche Länder würde man bestimmt auch gar keine ordentlich unterschiedliche Farbe finden. --Aeris 13:27, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe die Vorlage mal aus probirt und muss sagen eucht gut. Könnte mann nicht machen das das was nicht ausgefüllt ist auch nicht angezeigt wird? Noch etwas ich hate eigentlich gedacht das für jedes Land seine eigene Vorlage erstellt wird, dass man nur den Landes Namen wegselt und der Steckbrif endert sich von alleine Beispiel: Sasuke ist jetzt noch bei Oto dann ist er eine Zeit ein Nuke-Nin und dann bei Akasuki. Das heisst erst Lila mit zeichen dan Schwarz ohne Zeichen und dann Schwarz mit zeichen und Roter Schrift. Das könnet man mit mehren Vorlagen leichten endern. Ich möchte mich entschuldigen das ich immer mehr vorschläge habe und ich dir so wenig helfen kann, und möchte sagen Danke schon füe die Viele Arbeite die du hier schon geleistet hast. --Revan55 13:35, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) @Aeris85 wir haben uns erstmal um die Großten Lander gedanken gemacht die auch im Manga vor kommen und Reisfeldreich ist Otogakure. --Revan55 13:35, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :@aeris: na bin mal nicht deiner meinung ^^ teereich usw...sind alles filler für mich sind sie somit sonstige. diese leute kommen nie wieder vor und man weiss ja auch eigentlich nicht viel über sie (missionsdaten usw). braucht man für diese wirklich einen riesen steckbreif??? ich glaub weniger. aber schauen wir mal erstmal was die anderen darüber sagen. :@raven: mehrere steckbriefe würden auch gehen...aber des würde ich dann zuhause machen. einzelne passagen verschwinden zu lassen ist schwierig, aber ich probiers mal Gruß -= trunX=- 13:43, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe mir gedanken gemacht wegen den anderen Ninja Dörfern :(unten) Wasserfallreich, Regenreich und Grasreich wären auf jeden fall gut da diese auch im Mange vorkommen. --Revan55 13:57, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hmmmmpf, ja gut... (also bei mir sieht "dunkelweiß" jedenfalls genau so aus wie "weiß" *gg*). Also ich stell mir das trotzdem als viel zu bunt vor. Stell dir mal vor, du switchst zwischen ein paar Charakterbeschreibungen, springst z.B. von Naruto zu Sasuke, zu Itachi, zu Orochimaru, dann zu Kabuto und so weiter... Da wirste ja mit quietsch-bunten Farben nur so überhäuft und zugeknödelt... Hmmja gut, also wenn ich da trotz allem die Minderheit bilde, beuge ich mich trotzdem der Mehrheit. --Aeris 16:24, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :so jetzt ist alles fertig! ich habe euch jetzt mal 2 beispiele gemacht: bei dem anderen fehlen ein paar angeben und diese werden dann auch nicht dargestellt. wie findet ihr es??? Gruß -= trunX=- 20:24, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Hab die Charakterbox in den Artikel Yamato als Beispiel eingebaut und muss sagen sieht richtig klasse aus ich bin begeistert. --Revan55 20:55, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::: hab die Box auch ma auf meiner testseite eingefügt un muss sagen sieht top aus aber ma ne Frage könnte man noch einen schalter einbauen der dann zwichen profilbild und Ganzkörperbild wechselt --Kasch 04:35, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) p.s.wenns net geht is auch net schlimm Ich habe noch mal eine Fragen ist die Box Spoiler kompatibel? Ich habe mir noch mal Gedanken gemacht ob die Einwohner des Feuerreiches auch die Konohabox bekommen sollen. --Revan55 06:38, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :morgen. also jetzt müsste alles funktionieren! an meinen Beispiel mit kakashi (oben) kann man den parameter bild2= mitangeben. jetzt ist es möglich zwischen 2 bildern hin und her zu switchen. :Ja sie ist auch Spoiler kompatibel. (click auf Spoiler anzeigen) -> Itachi status! Gruß -= trunX=- 08:05, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich meine wenn man den Spoiler aufdeckt das sich das Bild oder die ganze Box ändert. --Revan55 08:56, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::genauer bitte ^^ mach mal ein beispiel *Beispiel Bild Sakumo Hatake *Beispiel Box Madara Uchiha nach deutschen verlauf würde er eine Konoha Box bekommen im Spoiler eine Akatsuki Box. --Revan55 09:10, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) *geht jetzt mit parameter "bildspoiler=" (teste es wieder indem du Spoiler anzeigen drückst; es wird nur bild 1 geändert, wenn bild2 ausgewählt ist bleibt dieses erhalten) *ich würde des 2 Boxen einbauen: eines für Konoha mit VorlageKonoha und eines für Akatsuki mit VorlageAkatsuki !!! alles andere wäre wahnsinn zum scripten ^^ so ich glaub jetzt hab ich alles gemacht oder??? Gruß -= trunX=- 10:05, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :das klingt gut aber ich würde vorschlagen es auch bei den Nuke-Nin ein zu bauen. Mal sehen was die anderen sagen wenn nichts gegenteiliges komm baue ich die Boxen ab Heute Abend ein. --Revan55 10:45, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ---- mir ist auf gefallen das du mich immer Raven nennst aber es heißt Revan es ist ein Name aus Star Wars. --Revan55 11:22, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ---- Mir gefällt die Charakterbox sehr gut auch die sache mit der jeweiligen Farbe. Persönlich würde ich als Farben nur folgende vorschlagen: Wären jedenfalls meine Vorschläge. Aber wie schon gesagt ansonsten find ich die Charakterbos sehr gelungen.--Icis Leibgarde 07:54, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) haben wir jetzt alle??? kann man so lassen oder??? Gruß -= trunX=- 08:37, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Jetzt sind einige Vorschläge doppelt Hoshi ist Bärenreich und das Regenreich und das Wasserfallreich sind zweimal dabei aber ich finde Icis Vorschläge ganz gut. --Revan55 09:23, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hi nochmal! Mir ist nur noch eine Kleinigkeit aufgefallen, und zwar die zwei Bereiche "Ninja" und "Sonstiges". Erstmal gibt es bislang unter der Überschrift "Sonstiges" nochmal einen Punkt "Sonstiges", das macht nicht so wirklich Sinn... Zumal ich den Bedarf, "Ninja" (Laufbahn, wann Genin, wann Chunin) und "Sonstiges" (Meister, Schüler, Waffen, Elemente) zu trennen, nicht sehe. Sollten wir das nicht lieber zusammenfassen? Dann könnte man auch ganz getrost als eine Zeile "Sonstiges" stehen lassen, und es wär alles unter der Überschrift "Ninja". Macht ja auch Sinn. --Aeris 11:02, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ---- Shino Aburame habe ich nicht bearbeitet das war Aeris85. --Revan55 06:59, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Was für eine Box würdest du bei Izuna Uchiha ein baun er hat ja nie in Konoha gelebt. Ich habe bis jetzt die ANBUs, Jonin und die Hokage durch ich habe bei manchen Größe und so weiter mit unbekannt bestückt weil sonst eine weiße stelle zwischen zwei strichen wäre und ich Dacht das sieht nicht so toll aus. --Revan55 07:15, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Izuna müsste bei Sonstiges rein, da wir nicht wissen ob er bei der Gründung von konoha noch gelebt hat. :windreich/suna: glaubst du dass die farbe passt? ich würd für suna gelb nehmen (weil dort soviel wüsste ist) Gruß -= trunX=- 07:19, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::weisst was nehmen wir doch die grundfarben der länder...somit passt des dann auch zu den hokagehütte und bei der länderkarte (obwohl ich selber dagegen wäre ^^) Gruß -= trunX=- 07:31, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::nochwas: wir könnten eigentlich Nuke_nins weglassen, soviele haben wir nicht und die meisten sind eh akatsuki. außerdem zabusa usw. wäre kiri besser und als ninja rang mit nuke nin?! was meinst du? Gruß -= trunX=- 08:09, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC)